Take a Seat
by Live and Imagine
Summary: This trip to the library Aang & Katara are more interested in the seats than the books !LEMON! H R'n'R


**I do not own Avatar.**

**Warning this story contains graphic content of the sexual nature, reader discretion is advised.**

**Rated 'H'**

Aang and Katara made opened the doors to the library. The dinner in Aang's honor had just ended. They had arrived at the Northern Air Temple just a few hours ago for a night of rest before continuing to the Northern Water Tribe. The room they would be staying in was being prepared so they had come to the library to pass some time.

After browsing a few minutes each found a book they thought good enough to read and sat in some nearby chairs. Katara sighed as she sat down the full glass of red wine and subsequent refill she had at dinner relaxed her mind and soul in the most pleasing of ways. She looked to her husband with adoring eyes and sighed. He was such a powerful, dangerous man. And yet he possessed a gentleness she had heard men weren't capable of. His caring nature, romantic spirit, and heroism made him so appealing. He was a gentleman in every sense of the word, and she was thankful.

And he was so sexy to her. By the Spirits, she found him irresistible. The intensely hot passion he loved her with left her breathless and feeling so alive. Sure, he wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination. But he was perfect for her. Meant for her, she felt from the bottom of her heart. They were destiny, and thank the Spirits she didn't fight it.

"What are you reading?" Aang looked up from the book he had been pretending to read and noticed Katara was smiling. "Is it a funny book?"

Tucking her legs comfortably beneath her, she gave a half-shrug. "I just get happy around you."

He smiled, "I try."

"You succeed," she reassured him and then fluttered a hand in his direction. A combination of boredom, lust and alcohol inspired her next sentence. "When you do as I say," she grinned at the end.

Aang sought and captured that small hand, curling his own around it. His voice was laced with mirth. "And what do you say?"

He always played along, she loved that side of him. "Oh stop it. I was only teasing."

"You do know that I would do anything you asked of me?"

"You won't even clean up Appa's saddle when I ask you too," she snickered. "Don't make empty promises."

"I don't make empty promises. I really mean it." Aang pulled her chair closer to his, "I would do anything for you . . . anywhere." He kissed her hand.

"Behave."

"You know I've never behaved," he gently kissed her hand again. "And I never will. Come here."

An arched brow, "Am I to do as you say now?"

"You are so difficult sometimes." He stared with such longing at her gorgeous mouth. "Now do as you were told."

"I am your wife. Not your servant." It was a game, as always. A game of wills. One would give in and the other would get the bragging rights later on. And in this game, Katara won far more often than she lost. Aang just didn't have the willpower to resist her. "I don't like it when people order me around."

"I just want you to come sit by me," he began with his gaze trained warmly on hers, thinking of some over-done comment that would make her laugh. "When you are in my arms my soul is at peace." She was trying her best not to smile, and knowing how she found his over the top comments so amusing at times, he went for the jugular. "I am adrift in life, yet you anchor my heart with your love. You sustain me as surely as the very air I breathe. My very existence depends upon yours. I was born for you, Katara. Of that I am sure."

"Aang?"

"Yes."

"Can't you just tell me you love me like a normal person," she laughed so carefree, living in the joy of his pleased expression. With but a gentle wave of his hand and a whoosh of air she lifted from her chair and was settled comfortably in his strong arms, her legs dangling over his. "I shall allow this as it was sweet, but..." All talk ceased when his lips brushed sensuously over her neck just below her ear. Cuddled in his warm embrace, she could do no more than purr. "That's not fair."

"Airbenders are too free spirited to play fair," he whispered, and then nibbled her ear lobe. "Sorry I didn't tell you that before we got married." The pleasurable feel of her weight centered on his lap grew a hot searing need in his belly that begged to be sated. His hands ascended her slender waist and filled with the gentle swell of her breasts, squeezing them firmly. She writhed in his arms, her head resting back on his shoulder.

The rock solid length of him throbbed powerfully against her backside, causing her breathing to quicken. Tilting her head, she lunged for his mouth, bathing his lips with the sultry heat of a lingering kiss. She playfully taunted him by shifting her body so that her back was fully pressed to his chest. His arms cradled her lovingly. Pressing his face into her thick, dark hair, Aang sighed.

She tenderly touched his face. Standing to her feet for a brief moment, Katara turned around and straddled his lap low, centering herself directly over the heat of his erection. With her knees on either side of his thighs, her hands framed his handsome face, drawing him ever closer. "I am so in love with you. You just have no idea." She knew he loved it when she stroked his ego. "You are..." She tried to think like him. Tried to come up with one of his over the top metaphors, failed quickly, and then sought his sense of humor. "You are the sail of my ship."

"Katara, that was just plain awful," he smiled widely.

"It's a good thing," she added softly, edging closer to his mouth, "That I'm so much better," she moved over his parted lips, "At this."

Katara claimed his mouth with a demanding, breathtakingly passionate kiss. Her tongue was gently inhaled in response, now twisting around his own. She shivered when his hands snaked under her dress to caress her smooth thighs. And each time she ground her hips he groaned into her mouth so deeply. His simple Airbender attire made for easy access.

From the exotic scent of her skin to the exquisite taste of her mouth, Katara's bewitching grace tore at Aang's sanity. Needing to feel more of her, he begrudgingly tore his lips from hers, and then pushed her dress down. His hot breath fanned over her bare chest before he drew a pebbled nipple inside his mouth and began suckling the tender flesh, the stiff tip brushing the roof of his mouth. She held the back of his head, feeding herself to his ravenous need as she experienced a trembling state of ecstasy. His tongue played over the gentle slope of her breast, and then the other, tugging and swallowing the nipple until she was writhing on his lap, wet and needy.

"By the Spirits, Aang," Katara groaned as her nails ran over his head. With his mouth performing such pleasurable wickedness over her breasts, his hands filled with the rounded curves of her backside, kneading her, pulling her over his hard manhood in a rhythm she felt her body responding to all too fast. Sucking in air, her hips began rocking over him while he panted hotly against her.

Grabbing his head, a simple tug pulled his tortured gaze back to her. Mercy, pure lust was written all over his face. His wide eyes darkened with greedy desire for her alone. They clearly matched what she felt inside.

At that very moment inspiration, confidence, and the sheer need to be bold for once drew Katara off her husband's lap. She fell to her knees before him and spread his legs apart. Her hands tore at his pants and were helped when he lifted up and she was able to drag them down to his feet. With both hands she wrapped around the hardness throbbing before her and began slowly stroking him until his eyes rolled back, his lips parted, and his entire body shifted in the seat.

"Aang," Katara smiled shyly from her perch before him. "This is how the best husband in the world gets treated." Bracing her hands on his quivering thighs while basking in the powerful rise and fall of his chest, her tongue began a series of methodical feathery brush strokes from the base of the shaft to the head and back down again, tasting him, eliciting such a heady response the muscles in his legs were drawn tight. Upon reaching the tip again, her tongue swirled slowly over the head before closing around it. Long, smooth strokes around the base of his manhood accompanied the inch by inch sucking until she possessed all of him. He throbbed and jerked in her warm mouth, now bathed in her saliva and sexual hunger.

Lost in a world of decadent pleasure, Aang's hands gripped the armrest of his chair as if the temple was about to collapse. He shivered behind closed eyes, sitting further down, trying his best not to lose control in an embarrassingly fast manner. Spirits, her incredible skill murdered any technique of meditation for calmness he had ever learned. Her soft, warm lips surrounded him, drawing stronger now on each descent. Her jaw tightened around the length of him that dragged along the corners of her small mouth. Her head rose and fell over him, draining him of all coherent thought. When his thighs shook her hands held him still. His world became a warm cloud of unbelievable pleasure as the sight of her long, thick chestnut tresses fanned over his thighs while she sucked noisily, crippling his will by the second.

In Katara's adult estimation this act wasn't subservient, but controlling in every way. She loved pleasing him. Loved him, period. But she was in full control, here. She could go faster and drive him over the edge, or draw out his pleasure until he couldn't stand it. If she stopped he'd beg for her to continue. Probably offer her anything. And he felt so good in her mouth. The skin was so soft and yet he was as hard as she had ever felt him. Pleasuring him this way pleasured her. She could please her husband until he couldn't speak, and that thought empowered the once demure woman who could barely make eye contact with a handsome man. Now she was married to one who thrilled her and she him.

When his throbbing began to intensify Katara backed off with a lasting gentle kiss over the weeping tip. Her glistening blue eyes lifted and found the intense gaze of her beloved, flushed and so incredibly aroused. Rising to her feet, she gave a sensuous wiggle until her dress slinked off her body, pooling at her feet, and then stepped out of her shoes. No doubt he noticed that yet again, she wore nothing beneath her clothes. "I sincerely hope my under attire, or lack thereof, doesn't make you think less of me."

Unable to speak, Aang swallowed hard in the back of his throat. Katara's teasing, pouty expression taunted his self-control. He hauled her back over his lap, overtaken by the sheer need to feel her wrapped around him. She quickly straddled him again, mid-kiss, and then dipped her hips at his erection until it deftly pierced her body. Taking him inside her on a long, drawn out descent, he felt so thick and hard electric sensations rippled down her spine.

He filled her completely, mind, body, and soul.

Clouded eyes met and held on, drowning in each other as Katara rose and fell slowly over his lap. She took all of him, gliding at a divine rhythm, his hands anchoring her slender hips. She threw hear head back, her hands braced on his shoulders, grinding her body at him, and was met with the growing need of his impacting counter thrusts. His pumping hips rocked her to the core, driving her up and down over him. Slick and hot, wrapped so tight inside her clenching inner muscles.

Unable to resist, Aang drank from Katara's lips once more, suckling her tongue hard. Her hips rolled insistent, straining circles over his lap, squeezing and drawing him deeply inside her. She worked her body aggressively, twisting and impaling herself on his hardness. His nipples brushed over her chest, as hers did the same to him. His hands filled with the firm cheeks of her backside, slamming her down harder now, forcing the most pleasurable little squeaks from the pit of her throat. Riding him at a steady gallop, her nails dug into his back, nearly breaking skin. She arched into him, grinding sensation over her clit, and then slowed her rhythm to bend and wrap her lips around one of his nipples.

"Katara... love you so much," he moaned huskily.

"Love you more," she whispered, gently biting his ear before riding hard again, working her hips in unison with his. Their passion burned white-hot as both sought the sweet, sweet end. Vigorous lovemaking shook the chair, echoing loudly around them with the hard slaps of flesh and the ripe scent of passion.

Katara rode him in tight circles that he pounded into her until her eyes finally squeezed shut, and she cried out as a rumbling, raging climax roared through her, triggering his own. Her inner muscles drew tight, clenching uncontrollably around him until he clutched her so tightly, lifting her high in a series of bursting surges of wet heat.

Sweat soaked and sated at last, delayed after-spasms merged with the most tender kissing as their breathing returned to normal. Still connected, they inhaled the others breath, their foreheads touching.

"My angel," Aang smiled at his dear wife, brushing some of her hair off her brow.

"Yours, always," she replied happily, and then laughed. "I think I need another drink. And something to eat."

"We just had dinner."

"And your point is?"

Aang kissed her again, his arms still wrapped around her. "Have I told you lately that you are the most passionate, sexy, incredible, utterly satisfying woman in the whole world?"

"You didn't add brilliant."

"Fine, you are the most passionate, sexy, incredibly, utterly satisfying and brilliant woman in the whole world," he noted brightly.

Katara thought it over. "You have a good point, but I'm still hungry. You should really come up with a different argument to why we can't eat."

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." he laughed.

"For now, okay." She kissed him again... and again... and again...

**Please review, your input (any at all) is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
